My angel
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: An ElswordXEve story. One Shot! Sum: Elsword was never a good fighter. He was constantly picked on and he would never try to get stronger because he would always get put down by the other kids. That is until Eve came. She taught how to smile, laugh, and most importantly love.


**Elsword: No class change (yet..)**

**Eve: Code Electra**

**Rena: Combat ranger**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

** Ever since the El shards went missing monsters have been on the loose more often. Many cities were destroyed, but those who still stand train hard to survive. Schools now train children to fight these monsters with various tools and spells. But it's hard to get strong if everyone puts you down and beats you up. That's what it was like for Elsword.**

** School was torture for him. Nobody would ever help him train because he wasen't very good at fighting. In team battels his opponents and his "team mates" would always gang up on him. He never tried while training cause in the end he would just get put down by the others.. until she came.**

** It started on a Monday. As Elsword was heading to school the school's strongest magician hit him with one of her spells.**

**" Impact Hammer!" Shouted the purple haired magician.(if impact hammer isn't a spell lets just pretend it is :P)**

** The spell felt like a thousand needles were piercing at him, but what really hurt him was the massive shock wave.**

**"Oops did I hit you too hard?" Mocked the magician."Sorry I thought you were a giant spider."**

** Elsword tried to get up from the floor ignoring the pain that spread through out his body. He was sick and tired of Aisha's little game. Right when he was about to draw his sword an arrow shot his sleeve and pinned him down on to the ground agian.**

**"You must have a death wish to want to hit Aisha." Said the blonde haired elf.**

**"Rena is right, dig a hole and die in it you loser!" Mocked Aisha as she walked away.**

** Rena pulled out the arrow from his sleeve and whispered,"You owe me for saving your life you little runt!" Then she wlaked away.**

** Elsword was furious,but they were right if he tried to fight Aisha or anyboady in the school he would end up dead. **

**"Man what did I do to deserve all of this!?" Yelled Elsword. Without another word he dragged himself to school.**

**"Alright class I have a special annoucment!" Said the elf teacher.**

**"Oy.." mumbled Elsword.**

**"We have a new student today." The class started to whisper in excitment. The teacher countinued. "Come on in please."**

** Then a white haired girl with two drones walked in. She was very calm looking and her eyes showed no emotion.**

**"My name is Eve it is very nice to meet you all"**

**"Alright Eve you will sit right beside Aisha."**

**"Great now miss purple hair will have another slave to beat me up with.." Mumbled Elsword.**

** After class Elsword was heading to the change room for gym. He wasen't paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into someone.**

**"Oh I'm sor-" Before he could say sorry he got slapped in the face with a brick.**

**"Oww! Who slaps people with a brick?!" Then realizing what he said,"I'm sorry I talked like that please I'll pay you $100 just please don't kill me!"**

**"Did Eve really slap you that hard?"**

**"Oh it's the new girl." Elsword thought to himself.**

**"Eve didn't slap you with a brick Eve slapped you with Eve's bare hand." **

**"Okay I'm sorry just please don't hurt me anymore!"**

**"Why are you sorry?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"It was Eve's fault for slapping you. Eve should be the one saying sorry.."**

**"What kind of sick joke is this!?" Elsword thought to himself.**

**"You surprised Eve so Eve slapped you. Eve is very sorry."**

**"S-so y-your not going to kill me?"**

**Eve tilted her head in confusion. "You are a strange fellow... Eve likes that." Said Eve as she gave him a warm smile.**

**"Why are you being so nice to me?"**

**"Because Eve thinks you are very nice and Eve wants you to be Eve's friend!" She stretched out her arm to him.**

**"Friend.. you want to be MY friend?" **

**"Yes!" Replied Eve.**

** He smiled at her and took her hand as she helped him off the floor. Elsword didn't remember when he ever felt this happy before, and the word friend kept on echoing in his mind.**

** At gym everyone was learning how to make their physical attacks stronger. Each student was practising on a beanbag and most student were on their 10th beanbag. (Most beanbags were distroyed R.I.P beanbags :( ) While Elsword was still trying to cut through his first beanbag.**

**"Do you want Eve's help?"**

**Elsword looked to his right and saw his only friend standing there watching him fail.**

**"No, no I'm fine." Said Elsword as he returned to attacking his beanbag.**

**"Wait." Shouted Eve.**

**"What is it?"**

**"You need to focus all your power into your sword first and then strike it. Your sword is the tool you are using to attack with so don't put all of your power in your arms put it in the sword." Explained Eve.**

**"Oh...okay" Elsowrd did as Eve instructed and he sliced throught the beanbag.**

**"Wow thanks Eve!"**

**"Eve is happy to help a friend."**

**"Friend" Thought Elsword. "Eve is my friend.. my only friend."**

**After School..**

**"Hey Eve can I ask you a favor?" **

**"Yea what is it?'**

**"Well since I'm not that great at fighting I was wondering if you could tutor me.." Asked Elsword in embaressment.**

**"Eve would love to help you."**

**"Great! Oh yea I never even told you my name, I'm Elsword."**

**There was a pause. "Oh so your Elsword.."**

**"Yea what about it?" Then he remembered who she sat beside.**

**"Aisha was wrong. Your not dumb and boring your fun, cool, and.." Eve turned to the side and blushed. "and.. and cute.." She mumbled to herself. (Elsowrd didn't hear that part X( )**

**"Well I'm glad your not with Aisha." Said Elsword and for some reason his heart started to race when he turned to see Eve smile at him.**

** That Saturday Eve and Elsword went to the park to train.**

**"Fatal Fury!" Yelled Elsword slashing through the beanbag that Eve managed to steal.**

**"Good job! But Eve thinks you should keep your eye on the opponet."**

**"Huh? Why should I do that?" Asked Elsword.**

**"So you will know when to dodge if your foe makes a sudden move."**

**"Alright but I don't think the beanbag whould use a spell on me." **

**Eve and Elsword laughed.**

**"Eve is going to give you 3 impoortant rules to battleing: your eye on the foe at all times. 2. Have a strong will so you will be able to make it through to the very end. And the most important of them all 3... Always battle with a smile!"**

**"I'll be able to do that as long as your around!" Replied Elsword.**

**"Eve will be able to do it too!" **

** Eve trained Elsword every weekend, and slowly he got stronger. He is now able to take down some classmates during 1 on 1 battleing, and won't be beat right away at team battle. He tried battleing Eve a couple of times but lost. Aisha did her best to take Eve away from him but fails. **

** Eventually he became the Sword Knight.**

** Few months later...**

**It was gym agian and this time it was target practising.**

**"Double Slash!" Yelled Elsword as he sliced his target in half. This was his favourite move because it's the first move that he learned as a sword knight, and Eve thinks he looks cool while using it.**

**"Eve thinks that you are super cool andsuper strong!" Yelled Eve as she finished destroying her target.**

**"Aww thanks!" Replied Elsword as he blushes.**

**"I really need to thankyou for helping me."**

**"Eve is happy that you are happy !" Eve gives Elsword a warm smile.**

**Elsword blushes madly. "Well you getting stronger everyday too."**

**Before Eve could reply she was interupted by an explosion.**

**"What was that?!" Yelled Eve.**

**"Look over there!" Yelled Rena.**

**A monster in the name of Berthe (I don't know much about this guy lets just say this perticular one is 10X stronger than it should be) has entered the school.**

**"Alright you waste of space if you think you can just walk in here and have a kill party party then your dead wrong! DEAD wrong!" Shouted Aisha. "Get it!"**

**Many students went charging at it. I was weakend fast but 9 more came in and things started to turn ugly. Elsword was suprised that no one was using him as bait and it was all thanks to Eve.. He let out a deadly double slash that blew one of the Berthe away. Well almost.. Then one snuck up behind him and violently hit him. Elsword landed wrong and hit his head on a rock.**

** "Ow! Stupid rock!" He tried to get up but his vision was blurry and he was dizzy. He wanted to call for Eve but could see she was busy fighting one of the Berthes. Elsword struggled to get up but he was to dizzy to stay and and ended up on the ground agian. The Berthe came up to him ready to give him the final blow.**

**"I'm done for.." Elsword thought to himeself. He wasn't dizzy anymore and his vision was more clear but he knew that he couldn't escape in time. "I never even got a chance to tell Eve...Oh well.." A tear rolled down his face. "Good bye!" He shut his eyes tightly and was getting ready to feel the impact.**

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**One second passed..then two...then three... **

**"Hey I'm alive!" Elsword thought to himself. "I guess someone must of attacked it before it could kill me. I'd better help th-"**

** Before he could finish he opened his eyes and saw something so horrifying that he wished he was dead. Rena and Aisha stood in the background frozen like statues, and what was in front of Elsword was Eve taking the blow for him.**

**She slowly turned her head and smiled. Then said, "I'm glad your safe..." She collapsed to the floor.**

**"Eve! NO! EVE!" Shouted Elsword as the tears rolled down.**

**The Berthe headed closer to Eve. Ready to do the kill.**

**"It's because of you Berthes that Eve ended up like this...leave now ALL OF YOU LEAVE!" Elsword then picked up his sword and was ready to take all of the Berthes down.**

**"DOUBLE SLASH!" An enormous power came from the sword and wiped out all the Berthes.**

** The crowd was silenced and was amazed of what Elsword just did. Elsword ignored them and rushed to his injured friend.**

**"Hey Eve? Can you hear me?" Asked Elsword as he held his friend in his arms.**

**Eve slowly opened her eyes.**

**"I'm.. glad..you..are...al..right"**

**"Why?" Asked Elsword holding back tears. "Why did you do something like that?"**

**"Because.. we...are..friends!" Eve struggled to smile.**

**Elsword lost it and bursted into tears has he hugged his friend.**

**"Elsword...it...hurts...!"**

**Elsword realized he hugged her too hard. "I'm sorry'"**

**"Eve...is...glad...Eve...got...to...meet...you."**

**"Don't say stuff like that your going to live!" Elsword knew it was a lie though. Eve was dying and all he could do was sit there.**

**"Hey remember when we first met? You slapped me in the face and I thought you had a brick in your hand." That memory made the tears burn up even more.**

**"That...is...when...Eve..and...Elsword..became...friends.."**

**"Yea! Remember the times when you trained me? I was so happy at that time, because I had such a good teacher like you!"**

**"Do..you...remember...the..last..rule..to..battleing?"**

**"Yea it's always battle with a smile!" He did his best to smile at Eve.**

**"Let's make other good memories together! So please don't leave me alone I..I"**

**Eve tilted her head in confusion."You..what?"**

**"Eve you are not just any girl or any friend! You are..you are." The burning tears become endless and the flow down his cheek like a river."You are.. YOU ARE THE PERSON I LOVE THE MOST!" He picks up his sword."That's why I will go with you!" Ready to stab it at himself. **

**"Please don't!" Eve shouted with all her strength. " 't...die..for..me..."**

**Elsword slowly dropped the sword and Eve used all the strength she had to give him a kiss.**

**"Elsword..you..are..the..person..I..love...the..most..too!"**

**She gave him one last smile,and said,"promise..me..you..will...keep..on..living..."**

**"I promise!" **

**"I'm..glad.." Then she left.**

** Elsword held his friend in his arms. He was frozen only the tears coming from his eyes were moving. The memories rushing back to him every second. From the time Eve slapped him to the time he became the sword knight. She was the one who helped him grow and now his angel was gone...**


End file.
